Pictures in my Head
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: ByakuyaXRenji This is my first fanfic that is not based on the anime. It has the anime characters in it but they are not soul reapers. They are humans and Byakuya is a director and Renji is an actor... Let’s see how this goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Pictures in my Head**

ByakuyaXRenji

This is my first fanfic that is not based on the anime it has the anime characters in it but they are not soul reapers. They are humans and Byakuya is a director and Renji is an actor... Let's see how this goes.

Chapter 1

Byakuya was the most popular director in Japan. He had been a director for a while now and nearly all of his movies were in the academy awards and won most of the ones they were nominated for. He was the most recommended director for any movie being made and he knew that. There was people every day asking for him to work on there move but he would always turn them down, he would say that he would not just work on any movie the movies he works on would be ones he knows they have potential_. 'Movies would come to me; I do not go to them'._ That's what he says

Renji on the other hand had only been an actor for a year or two at the most, he has only been in a few movies and adverts and he wasn't even the main character in them. He lost the main role to a movie he wanted last month to the very well known actor Kio, and was not having any luck from there on.

Renji's agent Ukitake had bucked him an audition for the next big movie in Japan and they were in his office talking about it.

"Renji you better get the main role, do you know what I went through to get you this" Ukitake said

"Yeh I will try Ukitake, but don't blame me if Kio get's it again, that dude is just amazing"

"That will not happen Renji, Kio will not be auditioning for this movie, he has an interview with an American director in Hollywood"

"No way he is going Hollywood now, HA that dude is a true ledge"

"Renji it's at four don't be late" Ukitake said whilst walking to the door with Renji muttering behind him.

"Wait where you going" Renji had stopped and walked to the door

"Well unlike some people I have a job to do"

"Hey I have a job" Renji said showing Ukitake his teeth

"Yeh well one I am good at"

"Are you saying I am a bad actor" Renji was having a little tantrum at the fact that his agent just said he was bad at his job

"No, I am just saying that if you wanted this part so much why don't you get ready and not be late this time"

"I was only one hour late last time"

"Renji one hour is still late and it's not good enough you get there on time or you can find another agent, you are giving me a bad name, and no director these days will take actors that come in late, your first impression makes all the difference"

"Yeh yeh I know, what are you my father I can be on time when I want to be" Renji said in a proud voice but obviously Ukitake was not happy.

"Well want to today" Ukitake grabbed his coat and left the office.

Renji huffed and sat in Ukitake leather chair swaying from side to side and playing with this thing on his desk that had him very amused for the last week, he got shouted at by Ukitake for playing with it when they were meant to be having a meeting_. 'I never did ask Ukitake what this thing was'._ Renji looked up and something on Ukitake's Computer had caught his eye so he stopped swaying and slid closer to the desk and looked at the computer. It was an email from this man called Byakuya Kuchiki. _'Sounds posh, bet he is full of himself' _Renji thought as he maximised the email so it was full screen. _'There talking about me'. _Renji went on to read what the email said.

The email said

Dear Byakuya Kuchiki

It's been such a long time since we last met and I hear that you are making a new movie; I think I might just have your leaning man.

He is my new client Renji Abarai, he might be new but he loves what he does and is very good at it. We should meat up sometime I think we could work something out.

Ukitake

"You went through at lot to get me that audition didn't you" Renji said out loud to himself. He was a little pissed that Ukitake would lie to him about going out of his way to get his that audition all he did was send a email. _'There must be a reply' _Renji knew he shouldn't be reading other people emails put he was never one to follow rules _'Found it' _Renji was about to open the email when Ukitake walked back in

"Sorry I forgot to log out" Ukitake said in a furry logging out and crossing the screen. He gave Renji a look that said you better not have read my emails.

"I didn't read them; I was just playing with this thing" Renji said and poking one of the balls to start the row swinging.

"Well get up and get ready you have one hour and I want to lock my office" Ukitake but have been late because he was rushing and waving Renji out.

"Ok" Renji got up slowly and walked out of the office.

After getting kicked out of the office, Renji decided he might as well get ready and not be late for once, he had this strange feeling like he wanted and needed to be there. Renji walked down the hall to his room, He had been staying in the office since he was not getting any work and could not pay for the rent.

Rummaging through lots of clothes pilled on the floor or in bags he finally found a pair of jeans that weren't ripped and a clean shirt. All dressed and spelling fresh he grabbed the scrip he was given, turned to the characters line he was auditioning for and read them over. He was on his way down to the taxi rank were Ukitake had got him a cab and there it was waiting for him. Before he got in he did the check I have everything, pat down._ 'Phone: yes, Keys: yes Wallet: yes, Script: yes' _Once he was sure he had everything he got in. It was only a 30 minutes drive to the audition; it was 3:30 when he got there.

Renji got out and walked in to the building, he asked for the room he should be in and the lady at the front desk pointed the way for him. Having been there 30 minutes early he had nothing to do but sit down outside the room and wait. _'Well I better look at these lines again'. _25 minutes had gone and Renji was getting bored of waiting, so he got out his Iphone and started playing a game on it.

Not noticing the man next to him Renji carry on killing the people on the screen, Making very crazy sound and faces in the process.

"Have I kept you waiting" A dark low voice said

"Narr I was playing this" Renji said consternating fully on the game

"If you care to stop, I will do your audition now if would like" The low voice continued.

"Just gota kill this last guy...YES" Renji finally stopped, turned off his phone and looked up only to be greeted by a very well dressed man. _'He is beautiful' _

"You may come in, I am Byakuya Kuchiki the director of this move, the producer could not make it his wife went in to labour so I will be doing the auditions, is that ok?"

Renji was so out of it just looking at him he didn't really get what he was saying.

"Yeh that's fine" Renji said slowly

"Well then what characters are you auditioning for" Byakuya said whilst sitting at a desk at the back of the room.

"I will be auditioning for the leading man James. What's the camera for?"

"I recording all the auditions so I can watch them over and see who will get the parts, does it bother you" Byakuya asked

"No, not really just wounded"

"You do realise what James's characters will require" Byakuya asked

"What do you mean 'require'" Renji asked back

"James's characters is gay and if you read far in to the scrip you will see that there is a couple of sex and nudity scenes, are you ok with that because if you are not I would say do not audition for James"

"Oh right that, yeh its fine, it's doesn't bother me"

"Zac will be reading Jack's line, you may start" Byakuya switched the camera on and pressed record, Renji was hesitating to start but after a long paused he began to read the lines.

"Jack, I don't see how this how this would affect us" Renji was saying these lines as if they were real he put his hole heart in to saying them.

"James you don't understand and you never will" Zac was almost in tears he was obviously a professional and was there to test Renji. Renji walked over to him and wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him in so they touched each other.

"Tell me, show me how to understand, Please" Renji's eyes had sorrow in them just like he was feeling what James was going through. The two actors were fully in characters and didn't show any signs of changing back soon. Byakuya was very impressed with Renji's acting and stopped him before he finished his lines.

"That's enough stop" Byakuya said as if he was unhappy

"What wrong, was it too much?" Renji ask nervously

"No it was perfect, you are my man" Byakuya looked up and smiled a little then looked back down to fill in some paperwork. Renji was strangely turned on by Byakuya saying 'my man', but he managed to control himself.

"But you said you would look over them and see from that" Renji said very confused

"I don't need to look over it, like I said you are my man, you are very talented Abarai"

"How do you know my name I didn't tell you?"

"Ukitake said it would be hard to miss you"

"Ukitake told you about me"

"Yes we are good friends, and he did say you were the right guy, he always did have a good eye for talent" Byakuya stud up with a full scrip in one hand and a piece of paper with righting on it in the other hand.

"Well that's it for today there is the full scrip we will be having a meeting in one week, I will send someone to get you, Ukitake said you are not good with your time Abarai" Renji grinned and rubbed the back of his head

"Please, call me Renji"

"Ok Renji, I will see you soon" Both men walked out and Byakuya placed a sign on the door that said. 'No actor needed for James' he watched Renji walked away and all he could think was_. 'He would be hard to miss, all that long silky red hair and those tattoos, I wonder where they go up to' _Byakuya walked back in to the room thinking about Renji. He had to wait for the other people that came to audition for all the other characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renji was sat reading his script on his sofa, when a knock at the door stopped him. He placed the script down on the table and went to answer the door.

"Yo Renji, Ya there" Hisagi yelled at the closed door. The door suddenly swung open and Renji was stud there in a pair of ripped jeans and a white sleeveless top.

"Hey what ya want" Renji asked as he lent against the door post.

"Nothing, just wana talk that's all" Kira said Renji looked at them then stepped aside to let them in. Hisagi and Kira sat on the other chairs in the living room as Renji brought them a beer.

"So mate, what happened?" Hisagi asked as he uncapped his beer.

"What happened?" Renji said back, he seemed confused at the question he was just asked.

"At the audition... What did you think I meant?" Hisagi question him. Renji sat back down on the sofa, picked up his script and looked at the front, where is said 'Director-Byakuya Kuchiki' and he sighed. Renji looked up at them and smiled.

"I got it, he said I was his man" Renji looked back down at the scrip and thought of his audition. Then Byakuya's face came straight in to his mind, he was out of it, staring straight down at the script not even blinking. Hisagi and Kira moved to sit either side of Renji.

"Yo man, snap out of it" Hisagi said and Kira gave him a little nudge. All three males were sat on the sofa, not speaking just looking down at their drinks and all sighed at the same time. They had never been this quite before and the silence was getting to them. It was shortly broken when Renji thought something out loud.

"His eyes" Renji blurted out, Hisagi and Kira both looked up at him with wide eye, then looked at each other.

"Man what's up with you" Hisagi asked. Renji just ignored him and carried on thinking about Byakuya doing naughty things for him.

"Kira we have a problem, I think he has it bad for this dude with 'Nice eyes'" Hisagi said making the nice eyes part stand out.

"Hisagi don't be mean, we knew Renji was bi so it's not really that much of a shock, we knew it would happen someday" Kira pointed out, as Renji was looking in to thin air drooling over his thoughts of Byakuya.

Meanwhile Byakuya had just finished all of the audition and he now had all of his cast members. He looked over the list he had on his desk with all the cast members' names on it, and smiled when he reached Renji Abarai. Byakuya stud up got all of his papers and put them in his brief case. He walked of the room and to his car in the parking lot. Byakuya was driving home when his phone rang; he pulled over and answered it.

"Hello, Byakuya Kuchiki speaking" Byakuya said waiting for answer

"..."

"Hello" Byakuya asked again. He was just about to hang up when a voice spoke,

"Hi...I just wanted to say thanks" Byakuya didn't know what to say

"It's Renji" Renji added

"Oh, it's ok, you don't need to thank me" Byakuya said, now knowing who he was talking too.

"Well that's all I wanted to say...Yeh see ya at the meeting" Renji was going to cut him off when Byakuya said something, Renji couldn't quite hear it.

"What?" Renji asked

"Arr nothing. See you at the meeting Renji, It was nice talking to you...Wait how did you get my number?" Byakuya asked. _I don't remember giving it to him. _Byakuya thought to himself.

"It's on the script under 'Director-Byakuya Kuchiki', so i guess it was yours" Renji said, he was worried that Byakuya didn't want him to have his number.

"Oh yes, so it is...Sorry I forgot about that" There was an awkward silence for a while and then Byakuya spoke and broke it.

"Well, I am on my way home, so I will have to go"

"Yeh, ok well see ya" Renji heard Byakuya hang up so he did the same. Byakuya looked at his phone for a second before starting his car and heading home.

"Well...What did he say?" Kira asked

"Nothing much, just that he will see me at the meeting" Renji said looking sad, it was as if he wanted him to say something more.

"Well that's ok man you will see him there, so ask him when you see him" Hisagi said to him whilst putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But I can't he might not be gay and then he will kick me off the movie" Renji said sadly looking down at his phone.

"Well ask him when you have done some of the movie then he can only say no, he can't kick you off the movie he would have to do it all again if he did" Kira said proudly. He had come up with an idea all by himself and it was a good one as well. Renji and Hisagi looked at him and smiled.

"You're the best Kira, I would have never thought of that" Renji stud up and grabbed both of their arms and pulled them to the door.

"Hey what you doing" Hisagi yelled

"I don't want to be late so I am going to bed early" Renji pushed the two boys out and slammed the door close. Renji had a shower and got in to bed; he fell fast asleep and dreamt about the day to come when he will get to see Byakuya again.

Byakuya also was in bed early, thinking about what he would wear and if Renji would like him in it. They both fell asleep dreaming about each other and the day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Beep, Beep'

Byakuya searched for the object that was waking him up from the best dream he had ever had.

'Beep, Beep"

"Stupid alarm clock" Byakuya grounded turning over and slamming his hand on the snooze button.

Byakuya sat up and moaned, it seemed he was having a very good dream and he had cum all over the sheets and himself. Byakuya got out of bed and walked to the bathroom trying to keep and cum from running down his leg. He got in the shower and cleaned himself off.

It was the big day that he would get to see Renji again, but he would also have to present a meeting about the movie he is directing. Byakuya had his shower and got dressed in to his new £12,000 pound suit. Byakuya walked out of his house and got driven to the meeting.

Byakuya walked slowly though the hotel that the meeting was being held at, and got lead to the room. Byakuya got there early so he would have time to set up before the rest of the cast arrived.

It had been 1 hour since the first and the 2nd to last member of the cast arrived, there was only one more person left to come, the meeting was already 10 minutes behind and that one person was Renji...

Renji was sleeping when his phone rang; he hissed at his phone and picked it up.

"What ya want at this time" Renji spoke to the phone.

"Hello Renji, its Byakuya do you even plan to show up to the meeting or not" Byakuya said in a calm voice.

"Shit" Renji yelled and through off the bed cover jumping out of bed. "I forgot the meeting"

"Will you be gracing us with your presence then Renji" Byakuya said

"Yes I will please wait for me" Renji said as he hung up. Byakuya wanted to say that he would wait forever for Renji but as the room had over people in, he held it back.

Renji rushed around grabbing any item of clothing he could find. He had some jeans and a red top; he grabbed his Iphone and wallet and ran out of his apartment. Renji got in the next cab and speeded to the hotel, Renji over paid the driver and rushed through the hotel doors, he got pointed to the room. Renji nodded and yelled 'Thanks' as he took off again.

Renji was at a big wooded door, he pattered himself down trying to get as smart as he could, then he opened the door slowly and walked in.

"I am sorry I am late, stupid alarm never went off"

"Renji you are finally here, we can begin now" Byakuya said "Take a seat here please" Byakuya pointed to the seat next to him. Renji sat down next to Byakuya and the room was silence once again.

Byakuya started talking about the movie and who would be playing who and what all the cast would be expected to do. Byakuya has told each member of the cast one at a time, he had worked his way around the table and it was now Renji's turn.

"Renji you know already that you're character James is gay so I wanted to go over in detail what you will be expected to do, so if you feel like you can't do it I will get someone else in." Byakuya said as he flicked through papers that were in front of him.

"Yeh you have told me before that there are some nude and sex scenes I am good with that, let me sigh the papers and move to the filming" Renji said eagerly

"Renji it's not that simple, your scenes won't just be to stand naked in front of the camera you will have to make it look like you feel for another man. You will have to kiss and be very close together, you will have to do sexual scenes with him, of cause the sex will be fake you will not be made to have real sex with him but you will have to be ok with him touching you. " Byakuya looked up at Renji and wanted his reply.

"I understand, and I am ok with that, I have nothing to hide" Renji said in a proud voice as Byakuya handed him some papers to sign.

After the meeting was over and the rest of the cast left Byakuya had Zac to say behind and asked Renji to wait outside.

"Zac I saw that you are not so sure about the sexual parts of your character, I am advising you to step down because if you go ahead you will have to do the parts you don't like"

"Yes I will step down, sorry but I just can't have someone I don't feel for touching me" Zac said as he filled in forms saying that he quits. Zac shuck Byakuya hand and walked out of the room never to come back again. Byakuya called in Renji and they sat down around the table again.

"I have spoken with Zac and he is not ok with the part of Jack so he has left, I have no cause but to get someone else, I was going to get another actor but I feel that as the director that I could do a good job of that role so I will be playing Jack if that's ok with you" Byakuya looked to see Renji's face.

"You...That means you and me will have to do a sex scene" Renji asked

"Yes, will you be ok with that, or would you like me to get another actor to play jack instead?"

"No I am fine with that, I am looking forward to that part now" Renji got up and walked to Byakuya, he pulled Byakuya out of his seat and in to a hug, which then he turned it to a powerful kiss.

"Cya at rehearsal" Renji winked at Byakuya and then left out the door leaving Byakuya just stud there a little shocked but happy that he would be getting so close to Renji in the near future.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the day of the first rehearsal and as normal Renji was late, Byakuya had thought he would be late so he had made their part later in the day, so that Renji wouldn't miss it.

Byakuya had informed the rest of the cast when they had arrived that with a little thinking, that he would be taking over from Zac to play the role of Jack, they were all ok with it and some where even happy that they would get to work with him, even closer than they first thought .

As Byakuya is the director as well as an actor on the movie he has his work cut out for him.

It was 8am and the first set was set up for a quick rehearsal and then it would be filmed. The three actors that where in this scene where dressed in costume and had their makeup done. Byakuya checked the crew was ready the cameras where ready and then he yelled 'action'. The three casts did the rehearsal perfect but Byakuya wanted more.

"Next time it will be filmed and I want more emotion this time, I want to feel what you feel I need to know your happiness...now 'action'.

The filming was over for the three other cast members, they when to get out of costume, have something to eat and when back to their rooms on the set.

Next was Renji and Byakuya's turn to act, Renji had finally made it on set and met Byakuya who had told him to get in costume and go to makeup. Byakuya himself had to get changed out of his suite in to his costume. After they were both ready they walked on to their set, which was Jack bedroom, they were doing one of the less sexual scenes first so to get used to it, but they would still have to be very close  
and kiss.

Everyone was ready and Renji and Byakuya were on their parts, Byakuya's assistant director had control of all the parts with Byakuya in them, he looked around and then yelled action.

"Stay with me tonight Renji" Byakuya said with true feeling and only then realized that he said Renji not James

"You do know you said Renji not James" Renji pointed out. The film was still rolling, but stopped when the director yelled 'cut'.

"I know what I said; you just didn't seem focused so I had to get your attention some way. Do it again and be fully engrossed in it this time" Byakuya said to save him from humiliation.

The director didn't say anything to Byakuya because he thought Byakuya would know what he was doing and he didn't want to get fired. The two tried the scene again.

"Stay with me tonight James" Byakuya spoke with true emotion, like from the heart, but what the crew didn't know was what he was saying he truly meant it, he wanted Renji to stay with him forever, but Byakuya never had the courage to ask. Maybe that little mess up with names might hint to Renji what he wanted.

"I can't Jack I wish I could but I can't, I will stay another night and I will make you mine that night as well, I want to hear you scream my name in pleasure" Renji said with deep passion as he held Byakuya's waist with one arm and stroked his cheek with the other. The two leaned in and kissed it started slow but got more intense as they pressed their lips harder together. Renji pulled Byakuya in and held him tight, it wasn't in the script but Byakuya wasn't going to moan about it.

They finally broke apart and looked each other in the eyes

"I promise you Jack, you will be mine" Renji said to end their scene.

The crew cheered as they stepped away from each other. Renji and Byakuya when to get out of costume and to get something to eat but Renji dragged Byakuya in to his room and pushed him up against the door.

"Renji what are you doing?" Byakuya asked

"Did you really mean to say my name or did it just slip out, I won't tell anyone if it did" Renji asked.

"It just slipped out but I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me tonight"

"Well then looked like I have a date with my director" Renji grinned as he once again dragged Byakuya to get food.

Byakuya and Renji had some food and then took a long slow walk. They didn't say much for a while then Renji decided to make the silence. 

"So... You want me to say with you tonight" Renji said shyly

"Renji you don't have to be shy, I said I wanted you to stay so you can if you want. As the director I have the biggest room and a double bed". Byakuya smiled

"You want me to sleep in the same bed as you too?"

"Yes Renji I want to be as close to you as possible, I do like you and I hope you like me to"

"I do like you, I think you're really hot" Renji said and nudged Byakuya as they walked.

The two males had walked back to Byakuya room. Byakuya welcomed Renji in and they had some tea and talked some more. It was around 11pm when the tea had gone and the room when quite.

Byakuya cleaned the tea pot and cups away. He walked over to Renji who was still sat on the sofa and slid his hand in to Renji's pulling him off the sofa and leading him to the bed room.

"Someone is fast to get me in bed"

"Renji please come" Byakuya said trying to get him on the bed

"I will cum for you any time you want" Renji said turning Byakuya's plead dirty

"Renji..."

"What! I do want to cum when you are watching me it kinda turns me on" Renji said as the dirty thoughts where making him hard.

"Really Renji you do have a dirty mind"

"Oh shut up and start stripping" Renji said as he started to take off his clothes, Byakuya watched as Renji became naked and hard right in front of him.

"Oh Renji, you are quite big it might be tight when you put in it me" Byakuya said in a seductive voice as he also started to undress.

Renji lay on the bed and watch his long haired lover to be undress, Renji couldn't help a little stroke up and down his now throbbing member.

Byakuya joined him on the bed he crawled up to him and saddled him the two men kissed hard their hands roaming every part of the others body.

"Byakuya I love you" Renji said

"I love you too, now are you going to make love to me or not"

Renji pinned him on his back and enters him in one hard thrust, Byakuya screamed with pain at first but as Renji pulled in and out the pain became less and less and the pleasure took over

"Renji harder please" Byakuya moaned as Renji did what he was asked. It wasn't long before they were both panting and ready to cum.

"Renji I'm going to…" Byakuya came first screaming Renji name and spilling his seed all over Renji chest. As Byakuya tighten around Renji, Renji couldn't take it  
and came inside his lover.

Renji collapsed on Byakuya and stayed there for a while and before they knew they were both asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning when fast and it was now lunch, Byakuya and Renji were still in bed, Renji was face down in the pillow and his right arm over the edge of the bed and his over pinning Byakuya were he was. Byakuya woke up first and pushed Renji's arm of him, Renji rolled over but he was so close to the edge of the bed he rolled off. Byakuya started laughing as Renji dragged himself back on the bed.

"Good morning Renji" Byakuya said in a happy voice

"Hey" Renji replied still half asleep.

"Are you ok?" Byakuya asked

"I am great and so were you last night". Renji smiled and turned over so his face was in the pillow again.

"Renji I wasn't that good I am sure we could do it again but ever better"

"Yeh... I need sleep" Renji moaned and pulled the cover over him.

"Well I got a text from the camera man saying the power went and his camera has broken and the other two cameras won't work on the same line, so it looks like we have the day off, let's go on a date" Byakuya said.

"Wooo day off" Renji said all fuzzy in to the pillow as he snored off to sleep again.

"Renji let's go out on a date" Byakuya said pushing Renji body to get him to move.

"Later I want to sleep" Renji groaned.

"Ok but you have to go later, I don't want to be stuck here, I have a life you know, or I like to think I do" Byakuya said as he got out of bed and walked naked to the shower.

"Why don't I join you" Renji said smiling like a mad man.

"Oh so now you want to join me, is it because I am naked or do you just love showers" Byakuya waited at the bathroom door for his answer.

"Oh yes showers turn me on so much you know, you being naked is just a bonus". Renji said sarcastically.

"Come on then" Byakuya said as he walked in the bathroom and turned on the hot water and stepped under the water.

Renji jumped out of bed and ran to the shower; Byakuya had already got in and was tilting his head back with hot water running down his body. Renji felt his body awaken at the site of his new lover wet naked and all exposed.

"Are you just going to look or are you coming in" Byakuya said lifting his head back up.

Renji stopped starring long enough to get in the shower and push Byakuya up against the cold shower walls.

"Renji it's cold" Byakuya moaned. Renji let the older male go and stepped under the warm spray of water.

Byakuya and Renji stud back to back under the water as they washed themselves. Renji got out first and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist. He held out another towel for Byakuya, as he stepped out the shower.

Renji and Byakuya now feeling clean and refreshed brushed their teeth. Renji was the first to be sorted as he just put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said 'eat me' on it, and was ready to go. Renji wasn't bothered that his hair was a little damp he had it up in the same high ponytail as he always did.

It was Byakuya that was taking the longest; he had dried his hair and then straightened it. He also put of some jeans and a t-shirt but his were more formal than Renji's were as he was the director and refused to be seen in lower class clothes. As he was walking around picking up his phone and wallet his fringe was getting in the way so he grabbed two blue hair clips and pinned it to one side.

"Them clips make you look cute" Renji said to him.

"No they don't, are you ready cos we are going now" Byakuya said knowing full well Renji had been ready an hour ago. The two men grabbed their jackets and walked out the door.

Byakuya and Renji got outside and saw that it was raining, they both put on their jackets and ran to the studio.

The two men rushed through the studio doors and stud in the entrance dripping wet. Byakuya was handed a towel as soon as he got in the building, Renji on the other hand was never handed one. He looked around as if to say 'where is my towel' but no one paid any attention to him, they were too busy making sure Byakuya was not wet and that he got his morning coffee.

"Well looks like I am staying wet" Renji said out loud to himself. Byakuya looked at him and through the semi wet towel in his face. Renji dried off and followed Byakuya around as he went to see what the problem is and why he will have to tell all the cast and crew they can have a day off.

Byakuya was told by the head camera man that there was a storm coming and the power has been affected by it.

Byakuya was told he had to find the Fuse box and see what was wrong, but when he was told that it was outside and it was raining very heavily he didn't want to go.

"I'm not going out there in this weather" Byakuya moaned to Renji.

"Why will your hair get wet" Renji laughed.

"Oh shut up my hair will go fuzzy it I go out there" Byakuya said as he played with his hair.

"I will go just stop with your moaning" Renji said to him.

Renji walked to the door zipped up his jacket and took a run for it. The rain was coming down hard and it didn't take long for him to get drenched, but he still looked for the fuse box.

He finally found it on the side of the smaller building next door, and as Byakuya had told him, he switched the two left switches back to their upwards position. The lights suddenly came back on and he made his way back to the studio dripping wet.

"Renji you found it" Byakuya said as Renji walked through the doors.

"Yeh I did but look now I'm all wet" Renji shuck and sent water drops everywhere and all over Byakuya.

"Well we are having the day off now anyway so dry off and have some tea to keep you warm" Byakuya said as he started to unzip Renji's jacket.

Renji was leaded to Byakuya's office in the studio, where Byakuya had continued to strip Renji of his wet clothes. Byakuya placed Renji wet jacket, top and pants on a nice and hot radiator, and left Renji in his boxers and socks sat on his desk.

"Well Renji I think we should have a little chat" Byakuya said looking Renji straight in the eyes.

"Ok a chat... Oh chat stands for something else right" Renji said as he winked at Byakuya.

"Renji, I am glad you caught on so fast" Byakuya walked over to Renji and placed both his hands on Renji thighs, slowly moving them back and forth.

"I love you Byakuya, I'm glad I listen to Ukitake and came early" Renji said in a soft voice as he pushed Byakuya's chin up so he could kiss the older man softly on the lips.

The director and the actor were kissing on the desk when they were cut short when Byakuya's phone rang.

Byakuya dragged himself away from Renji to get his phone off a little table he put it on when he first walked in to his office.

"Hello, what is it? I am in my office" Byakuya said angrily into the phone.

"Sorry but as the cameras are not working the cast and crew are wondering if they can go home?" The man said to Byakuya.

"They send them home, there is nothing I can do about the cameras" Byakuya said and hung up the phone.

"So it just going to be us too then?" Renji asked

"Yes it is Renji but at 5 o'clock I have a dinner reservation at the Bella Italian restaurant down the road".

"When did you book that?" Renji asked as he didn't see Byakuya call them or anything.

"Renji my Iphone can book dinner reservations as well I just simply put Bella Italian in and picked a time and it was sorted, I did it this morning when you were lying on the bed."

"But that was before you knew we had the day off" Renji asked puzzled

"Well I intended for us to go even if we had to miss a few hours of " Byakuya said smiling as he looked down Renji still sitting half naked on his desk.

"Ok but I can't go like this they will kick me out". Renji said as he hopped of the desk and walked to see if his clothes were dry or not.

"They won't be dry yet Renji, but it's only 1o'clock we still have some time, I am sure they will be dry by then."

"Yeh your right" Renji said walked over to the nice big, fluffy cream sofa and sat down.

"Renji do you mind if I do some paper work? I know we are alone and could be going better things but I need to have this done" Byakuya sat on his leather office chair and waited to see what Renji said.

"Sure you go and do that I like this sofa anyway" Renji giggled.

"Thank you Renji" Byakuya pulled his chair in and started on his work.

The time flew by and Renji had fallen asleep by the time Byakuya had done with his work. The time was now 4.30 and Byakuya had got cleaned up and slowly walked over to his sleeping lover.

"Renji" Byakuya spoke and ran his long fingers through Renji hair.

"Renji it's time to go" Byakuya spoke again.

Renji opened his eyes slowly to be met by loving dark grey ones. He leaned in and kissed the owner of the most loving eyes he has ever seen.

"Ok I'm up is it time to go?" Renji said

"Yes, your clothes are dry and I have laid them out for you on the table over there" Byakuya said and pointed at the table in the middle of the room with Renji's clothes on.

"Thank you" Renji got up and yawned as he walked over to get his clothes. Renji only took about 15 minutes to get dressed and ready.

Byakuya opened a draw in his desk and took out a small bottle of aftershave, with the smell of cherry blossom.

"So that's why you smell like cherry blossom" Renji chuckled

"Renji it's nice to smell nice and I like the scent of cherry blossom, is there something wrong with that?" Byakuya asked as he sprayed some in his hand and put it on his face.

"No there is nothing wrong with that, I love the way you smell" Renji walked I've to Byakuya and was about to kiss him, when he got Byakuya's hands on his face.

"What you doing?" Renji asked a little puzzled why he was stopped.

"I am putting some on you" Byakuya said in a low voice. He placed the cap back on the small pink bottle and placed it back in the desk draw.

The two males were now ready and made their way out of the studio and to the Italian. The weather had brightened up and the sun was now in the sky.

Byakuya and Renji walked side by side to the restaurant, not even speaking a word. Renji held the door open for Byakuya and they walked to the front desk to get shown to their seats.

"Hello sir, have you booked a table" The young boy asked Byakuya.

"Yes I have, its under Kuchiki table for two" Byakuya said calmly to the young boy.

The young boy looked down a sheet of paper and saw the booking for Kuchiki and crossed it off.

"This way sir" The young boy led Byakuya and Renji to a two man table in the far side of the restaurant next to the fire heater.

"Thank you" Byakuya said as he took his seat.

"Yeh thanks" Renji said and also sat down. Renji had never been in a 5 star restaurant before, he had only ever been in a 3 star at the most.

"This is going to cost you so much, we could have just gone out for pizza" Renji said as he looked around the place.

"Renji money doesn't matter I wanted to bring you here, and you can have pizza if you want" Byakuya smiled.

A young girl came over to them and handed them both a menu.

"I am Sydney and I will be your waitress, if you need anything just ask".

"Thank you, can we get drinks now please" Byakuya asked

"Yes, what would you like sir?"

"Can I have a White wine and Renji" Byakuya looked at Renji to see what he wanted.

"Beer please" Renji said.

The young girl wrote their order down and walked off to get them.

"So Renji what will you be eating?" Byakuya said to the younger male.

"Well I did want pizza but it's a fancy place I wouldn't feel right  
eating pizza" Renji said trying to understand all the big named foods on the menu.

"Renji you can have pizza if you wish".

The young girl had come back with the males drinks.

"Beer" She said and gave it to Renji when he said yes, she handed Byakuya his white wine.

"Are you ready to order food or would you like some more time?"

"We will order now, Renji do you want pizza?" Byakuya asked knowing Renji really wanted pizza.

"Yes can I have a pizza please, just a cheese and tomato one"

"Ok and you sir?"

"I will have spinach cannelloni" The girl wrote their orders down and took the menus away.

"Well that sounds fancy" Renji said to Byakuya.

"Its only pasta Renji, it just has a fancy name" Byakuya said and then took a sip of his wine.

The two males sat having a nice conversation about the movie when their food came. They were given the right food and thanked the young girl before starting to eat.

They had their meal in silence, not even looking at each other. Renji finished first and sat looking at Byakuya eat. Byakuya finished shortly after and drank what was left of his wine.

"Well that was nice" Renji said to break the silence.

"Yes it was, would you like anything else or is that it?" Byakuya asked.

"No thanks I'm full"

"Ok just the bill" Byakuya said as he stud up from his seat and walked to the tills.

Byakuya pain for the meal and cane back to get his jacket he had left on his chair.

"Right are you ready?" Byakuya asked Renji.

"Yeh but you didn't have to pay it all, we could have split it" Renji said as he also got his jacket of the back of his chair and stud to leave.

Byakuya and Renji walked out the restaurant and back across to the studio.

"Renji I wanted to pay for it all, now would you be quite and drop it" Byakuya said to Renji yapping

"Ok but I'm getting the next one" Renji said trying to get the last word.

It was now 8 o'clock and Byakuya headed to his office to collect his things, and get ready to go home.

Byakuya had all his things and he and Renji left the studio to go home. Byakuya's home wasn't that far from the studio do they had a nice calm walk home in the dark.

Renji was looking at Byakuya and looked around; he saw that no one was around so he slowly slid his hand into Byakuya. Byakuya looked up at Renji with a look that was happy but had a slight bit of worry in it.

"It's ok no one is looking" Renji said. All he got was a small nod from Byakuya and to see the slight blush on Byakuya's face.

The two men reached the house and dropped their things on the floor of Byakuya's bed room Renji spun Byakuya around and locked their lips.

The two men kissed long and hard not wanting to break away for air, they kissed and kissed, Renji slowly moving Byakuya closer and closer to the big bed. When the edge of the bed connected with Byakuya's legs, Renji pushed Byakuya back so he fell on the bed.

"This will be fun, I have wanted to touch you all day" Renji said and Byakuya smiled, all Byakuya was thinking of was what Renji was about to do to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Byakuya lay pinned on his big bed, with Renji on top of him with lust filling his eyes, Byakuya knew he was going to be taken tonight, just by the look Renji gave him, it wasn't there first time but for some reason he was a little scared.

"Byakuya, what's wrong?" Renji asked seeing the fear in Byakuya's eyes.

"It's just last time it hurt it really did and I don't want it to hurt...sorry"

"Hey it's ok, I should be the sorry one, if I hurt you, you should have said. I promise this time I will be slow and it won't hurt" Renji said kissing Byakuya.

"I didn't say anything because It felt good, I love us together, I didn't want to spoil it by saying anything"

Renji started to strip Byakuya of his clothes, the red head took each item off one by one as to tease the older man beneath him.

"Renji don't tease" Byakuya moaned

Renji just smiled and took off his shirt; the older man was pinned fully naked under the red head as he took the soft kisses that were given to his body.

Renji was soon naked like Byakuya, the two males lay one on top of the other in Byakuya big soft bed. Renji kissed Byakuya licking at his lips to get the older man to open his lips. Byakuya slowly opened his lips and let the red head put a tongue in his mouth exploring every inch of his mouth.

Byakuya slowly joined in and played with Renji tongue, there tongues intertwined together. Renji broke their kiss and moved down to Byakuya's neck, he sucked on the pale skin as he left his mark, as Renji was sucked on is lovers neck he pushed his hips towards Byakuya so their swollen erect cocks rubbed together.

"Re..nji" Byakuya moaned in response

Renji moved from Byakuya's neck down his chest leaving little red marks as he went. Byakuya gasped as Renji's hands stroked down his hips, the older man was very sensitive as Renji was about to find out.

Renji moved further down Byakuya's body, brushing his hand through the black curls as he licked the shaft of Byakuya's now weeping member. Byakuya gave him a deep moan and arched his back off the bed.

Renji smirked at the older man for being so submissive; he then gave in to the moaning and took Byakuya all the way in his mouth. Renji had never been with another man, he had dated a few and kissed them but they always backed off or ended the relationship when it got to this level. Renji was surprised to find that he liked the flavor of Byakuya's cum, he liked having the hard shaft in his mouth, and he loved the begs and moans he was getting in return.

Renji started sucking and bobbing his head up and down, he had his hands on Byakuya's hips to stop the older man thrusting up into his mouth. Renji lapped his tongue around the head as he sucked harder. Renji could feel Byakuya's head dripping. He sucked on him one last time and the removed him from his mouth.

Renji had been reading about how to pleasure a male my mouth and thought he would give one of the tips a ago, he had never had it done to him so he really didn't know how it would feel. Renji being Bi he had been sucked off before, by a few girls in high school because his friends said he should let them, other than that Renji hadn't really had any sexual relationships since he was a little unsure about his sexuality, he had still yet to tell Byakuya that he was his first.

Renji stopped his thinking and got back to his task. The tips said to play with the males slit with your tongue, so he gave it a go.

"Renji what's wrong?" Byakuya asked because Renji done nothing for a while now.

"Oh sorry nothing just like seeing you like this" Renji smiled and picked up Byakuya weeping member again. He lowered his head and started to lick the head again, but this time instead of taking him all the way in he pumped up and down with his right hand as his left still held Byakuya's hips down and he slowly pushed his tongue into Byakuya's slit.

"Oh god... Renji" Byakuya moaned and flung his head back.

Renji pulled his tongue in and out, the strong taste of Byakuya was in his mouth, as the cum was dripping out of Byakuya's tortured slit.

Byakuya couldn't take much more and his hands came down and tangled themselves with in the bright glowing red hair. He didn't push or pull Byakuya just wanted to warn the red head before he came in his mouth.

"Ren..ji, I'm cuming" Byakuya moaned as he came into Renji waiting mouth.

Renji removed his tongue just in time to catch Byakuya's release. Renji swallowed the salty goodness and sucked for more, which Byakuya gave him another little spurt.

Byakuya lay on the bed breathless as he slowly opened his legs telling Renji that he wanted more.

"You want me to take you as well" Renji said as he thought that was it.

"Well you are hard as well, it would be unfair to you if we just quit now" Byakuya said getting his breathe back. Renji looked down at his now hard erection.

"Do you mind if you give me release another way?" Renji asked Byakuya.

Byakuya pulled himself into a sitting as he wasn't quite sure what Renji wanted. The red head took a seat next to Byakuya on the big bed as he started to touch himself.

"Renji touching yourself is wrong, if you want that let me do it" Byakuya said as he touched Renji member over the top of Renji hand.

"Well I wanted something else" Renji said in a low tone.

"Renji you don't want me to take you do you? I have never been with any other man but you, I wouldn't know how to" Byakuya asked

"No I don't want you to take me, but if you want I would let you and Byakuya... You are also my first man"

"Well that I am glad, Renji don't take this the wrong way but have you normally had girlfriends, do you think we are going to fast?" Byakuya said.

"No I don't think we are going too fast, I love you and we are together like this because we both feel that way, if I didn't want to or wasn't ready I wouldn't have done it. About the girlfriend thing, I have only had two girlfriends they were both years ago and we never slept together, you were my first. I have never really been with anyone for about ten years, why, is that a problem?"

"No not at all, I just wanted to know because I have also been single since my wife died and she was my first girlfriend, so I have only ever slept with her" Byakuya smiled at Renji. The two males were both happy that the other didn't mind the others sexual history.

"Well Renji I really don't mind that you have never been with anyone but me, to be honest I love it, it makes you mine, but you will need to tell me what you would like me to do" Byakuya leaded in and kissed him, Byakuya could see that Renji was embarrassed about telling him what he just did.

"Renji would you like me to suck you off?" Byakuya asked smiling at Renji as he reached down and moved Renji hand from his member and replaced it with his own.

Byakuya started to pump the red head only slowly but Renji could still feel the pleasure building up inside him.

"Ok, I like that though" Renji said closing his eyes.

Byakuya started to move his hand faster and also got in-between Renji legs.

"Byakuya I won't last much longer, I was rubbing myself on the bed when I was sucking you off I am really close now"

Byakuya looked at the patch where Renji crotch had been and he saw a wet sticky patch, Renji really had been rubbing himself on the bed. Byakuya didn't know what he was doing but slowly lowered his head to Renji erection and licked the head. Renji let out a little pre cum, as Byakuya lapped his head once again.

"Renji I don't know what I am doing sorry, I will do my best"

"You are doing fine, you don't have to put it all in just suck the head, it feels so good" Renji said as he looked down at the older man licking his dick.

Byakuya did what he was told and put only Renji head in his mouth and started sucking. Byakuya had never tasted cum before unlike Renji who had tasted himself when jacking off.

"You take nice, not like I thought you would" Byakuya said

"Well thanks, you're not so bad yourself, your great in fact, I would drink you all the time if I could" Renji said with a big grin on his face.

Byakuya didn't know what to say to that so started sucking again. Renji tried so hard not to thrust into Byakuya's mouth.

"Byakuya its cuming" Renji said as he pulled back, not sure if Byakuya wanted him to cum in his mouth or not.

Byakuya quickly grabbed Renji member and pushed it in a little further as Renji came in his mouth. Byakuya swallowed and let Renji fall out his mouth.

"You didn't have to swallow you know, you could have spit it out I wouldn't have been offended".

"I wanted to taste more of you and now I am glad I did".

Byakuya sat up in-between Renji legs as he let the red head recover from his orgasm.

"Renji we have work tomorrow and it's late, we have been doing this longer than I thought" Byakuya said looking at the clock that was now on 1.30.

"Yeh your right let's go sleep" Renji got under the covers waiting for Byakuya to move next to him.

"You don't mind that I want to stay do you?" Renji asked

"Don't be stupid I want you to stay" Byakuya spoke, he also got under the covers his back pressed to Renji chest, the two men lay spooned as they let sleep take them away.

A low beep woke the two men as the sun rose in the sky. Renji opened his eyes to get blinded by the bright sun in his eyes. They forgot the shut the blinds last night and he just look straight at the sun.

As Renji was trying to get his sight back Byakuya slowly opened his eyes and turned to miss the sun. He lay on Renji's chest and kissed his nipple.

"Are you ok Renji?" Byakuya asked

"Yeh, just don't look at the sun, it hurts" Renji said blinking and only seeing yellow dots.

"You know what's happening today?" Byakuya asked Renji.

"No...work I guess" Renji said then looked at his lover, as his eyes were now back to normal.

"Yes we have our sexual part in the movie to film today, we have to be all wet and naked in the shower" Byakuya said then smiled.

"Well that will be fun, but don't blame me if I get an erection just from looking at you" Renji said as he changed his position to on top of Byakuya.

"It will make the movie feel more real if you do, so I don't mind" Byakuya said as he lay under the younger man.

Renji kissed Byakuya then got off him, walking towards the bathroom. Byakuya sat up and looked at the time, this told him why Renji had got off him, they had little time to get ready and get to the set.

The two males had a shower and got dressed as fast as they could, they walked into the studio one behind the other, as much as Renji wanted to hold Byakuya's hand, he knew the older man wasn't ready for people to know about them yet, so he walked behind and got a great view of Byakuya's ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Renji and Byakuya had a big day today, they were filming the shower scene in the movie. It required them both to be fully naked and holding each other very close like lovers. Byakuya and Renji were fine with it, they were looking forward to it really. The rest of the crew were a little scared, more for Renji's sake because he has to be the one in the shower. The crew all knew Byakuya as the mean boss that can't take a joke and wanted to see just how he was going to handle having a naked man holding him in front of cameras.

The moment had come, Byakuya and Renji were in dressing gowns ready to strip in the bath room as soon as 'action' is yelled. The water suddenly started the lights dimmed a little and action was yelled.

The two men walked holding hands through the door, stripping each other of their gowns and left them in a pile on the tiled floor.

"Oh Jack you look so beautiful" Renji said in full character

"You shouldn't say things like that James" Byakuya spoke back as he blushed. The thought of Renji calling him beautiful slightly turned him on, even if it was the script that told Renji to say it.

Renji and Byakuya had told each other to make the scene as real as possible so they were trying to make each other become erect. Byakuya had warned Renji when they were in the bedroom that after the scene he may act like it was nothing, like he had no feelings towards Renji, but that was only to fool the crew. They made an agreement to not touch each other after the scene to make it look more like they were just doing their job and weren't in a relationship. Byakuya just wasn't ready for them to know yet and Renji respected that.

Byakuya slowly walked into the shower leading Renji in behind him. As soon as the shower door shut the camera changed to the one in the shower, and this was where all the fun was about to start. Before the movie had even been bought Byakuya had decide that he was going to make it a steamy eighteen plus so everything was seen, Renji smirked a little as he could tell that Byakuya had trimmed his hair and made his lower are look as nice as it could be just for this scene. Renji slowly ran his fingers through the dark black curls, and as he thought they were as silky as the hair on Byakuya's head. Byakuya sighed and leaded his head back, fully giving in to the soft touches Renji was giving him.

This scene was mainly action and sound so there wasn't many lines to be said just a odd one or two every minute or so, so the crew just let the two men do what they wished as none of them wanted to tell Byakuya what to do, or to get in between to wet naked men in a tight small shower.

Renji and Byakuya were as close as they could be, their faces were only inches apart, and Renji was dying to lay his lips on Byakuya's softer ones. Renji moved his hand further through Byakuya's soft silky black curls and down the shaft of Byakuya's penis. Byakuya closed his eyes leaning into Renji touches as he felt himself getting hard as Renji slowly pumped on his shaft slowly.

"Jack, you're getting hard" Renji said. Changing the word flustered in his line to hard. He knew that no one would say anything to stop it so he though he may as well have some fun and say what he wanted. Byakuya did say to make the movie as real as possible so Renji was acting the way he would with a lover.

"What are you waiting for then it's your fault, take responsibility James" Byakuya said as Renji started to pump faster. By this time the script was out the window and they were just saying what they felt like.

Byakuya held on to Renji as he knees went week. Renji smirked and pushed Byakuya so he rested against the cold tiled wall. He then stared to kiss Byakuya body slowly, starting from his lips and moving down his neck, taking a few small bites as he went he then moved to Byakuya's shoulders and licked and sucked, leaving a small red mark. A deep low moan came from Byakuya as a reply, his face was red from the heat he was feeling just from Renji touching him like this. Byakuya was that weak at his knees Renji had to fold him up, otherwise he would have sank to the floor.

The two men had forgot that they were being filmed, and were now kissing and touching each other like they would do behind closed doors making love to each other. They got snapped back out of it as they heard some talking behind the camera.

"You don't think they will go all the way do you?" Asked a lower ranked director.

"I don't think so, it's only the shower scene, they had only meant to have confessed a day before, but the director wouldn't let that guy touch him like that if he thought it wouldn't be ok for the movie" Another guy said.

"True, why did we have to pick this part to film so soon on in the filming? it really makes me feel strange watching to guys do that, what about you?" The camera man said

"I don't mind really, I grew up with an older brother that was gay so it really doesn't bother me anymore, and anyway this is different, they are only doing it for the movie. The director isn't gay, not sure about that other dude though" Spoke the other director. This just proved that they didn't have a clue about Renji and Byakuya's relationship, which made Byakuya very happy, he really wasn't ready for the world to know that the high and mighty Byakuya Kuchiki liked men. He knew people would think bad of him and he really didn't what that. He didn't want to have to pick between his love for Renji and his pride, because his grandfather would always make him pick his pride, even over love.

"They should rap the scene up anyway it's only meant to be a short scene before the major stuff after" The director spoke again, he looked at the time and then his notes, he didn't want to stop Byakuya, mainly because he was scared of him, but he didn't really need the scene to be any longer.

Byakuya somehow managed to hear this over the feeling of dizziness Renji was making him feel. So Byakuya decide to let go and rap the scene up, not that he had much choice, he was about to cum anyway.

"James in going to..." Was all he could say before he coated Renji's hand in sticky white fluid, followed by Renji covering Byakuya's body with his. After slowly coming down from his high Renji kissed Byakuya one last time and then licked the cum off his hand.

"Did you enjoy that Jack?" Renji smirked as he licked his fingers.

"I did thank you James, I really do Love you" They kissed one last time before Renji went to switch the water off and led him out the shower. Renji somehow new that the last part of that line was meant for him and was not a line for the movie, so he replied

"Love you too, Just you wait till you see what I have in store for you next Jacky boy" Renji said. Byakuya gave him a glare as he knew his character wouldn't have liked to be called 'Jacky boy' even by the man he loved.

"I will be looking forward to it" Byakuya spoke. The two males were still in character as they walked out of the shot and cut was yelled.

"That was great guys, sure it wasn't too much though?" The second director asked.

Byakuya and Renji were getting towels and fresh gowns given to them at this time, so weren't really listening. They just wanted to dry off and get covered up. They cleaned themselves up and put the gowns on before walking over to the crew to talk.

"No the characters are in love right, so that is just fine, most of it will be used, but I will want to watch it back after I am dressed, have it ready to play for me when I'm back" Byakuya spoke to the crew. Byakuya quickly walked to his dressing room and dressed as fast and as smart as he could, as he didn't feel right to be standing in just a twice and a thin gown, he so much preferred his suits. He picked just a simple plain black suit and white shirt, forgetting about the tie.

When he returned he expected to see Renji changed but he was still in his towel and gown, not that Byakuya minded. If he was honest he liked seeing so much of Renji's skin he was just not expecting it, and didn't want anyone else to see him like that. He knew some of the young female editors had their eye on Renji.

When they were all gathered around the crew played the scene back to Renji and Byakuya. They both pointed out good parts and bad parts and part that would need editing. It didn't take long to discuss what he wanted doing. He dismissed the crew and had the editors take care of what he wanted.

As promised they didn't talk much or stand close to each other after that. They both new it would be for the best until they or Byakuya was ready to tell everyone.

The shower scene had took longer to film than they thought, and it was lunch already, Byakuya decided since the scene they needed to film next was a long I've and required the sun and day light to be the same all the way through, That they would call it a day. The work would be back on tomorrow, for now everyone could be free to go as they wanted.

The camera man and crew went out for drinks, one of the editors went home as the others were still editing the shower scene. As for the cast that we're meant to film in the next scene, they weren't very happy to start with, but who was to argue with Byakuya. So they went back to their rooms got out of costumes and went home for the night.

"See you all bright and early tomorrow" Renji says to the people left in the studio, as he stared to walk out if the doors to head home. Everyone had a room or a shared room at the film set in case of a late night shoot, but Renji felt like sleeping in his own bed tonight, and he really wanted to see his friends and tell them about what happened.

"Renji see you tomorrow" Byakuya said so badly wanting to hug or kiss him goodbye. Renji smiled and him and waved.

"Yeh see ya tomorrow Byakuya" Renji said blowing him a kiss.

Renji and Byakuya walked different ways away from the studio, both thinking about what happened today and what tomorrows day of filming would be like. Byakuya only had a short walk to his house, but Renji had to get a taxi back to his apartment.


End file.
